


Caramel Popcorn

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day was really cloudy and grey, not really encouraging to go out or to even get out of bed. Jim was channel surfing, but there was nothing, literally nothing to watch. Annoyed, he turned off the telly and threw the remote control on the couch.</p><p>‘I’m bored,’ he announced, folding his arms and pouting.</p><p><i>And?</i> Sebastian asked; he was busy with building the fire in the fireplace.</p><p>‘Do something about it,’ Jim whined, throwing a small paper ball at the blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: fireplace/candles

The day was really cloudy and grey, not really encouraging to go out or to even get out of bed. Jim was channel surfing, but there was nothing, literally nothing to watch. Annoyed, he turned off the telly and threw the remote control on the couch.

‘I’m bored,’ he announced, folding his arms and pouting.

 _And?_ Sebastian asked; he was busy with building the fire in the fireplace.

‘Do something about it,’ Jim whined, throwing a small paper ball at the blond.

 _Jim, don’t be a child,_ Seb murmured, throwing the paper ball back at him, _Go read a book or play a game or something. Just don’t interrupt me._

Angered and a bit offended, Jim huffed, slid from the couch and left the living room. Half and hour later Sebastian entered to the bedroom to find James sitting on his upper bunk, reading some seriously-looking book.

 _Jimmy?_ Jim looked at him over the edge of his book, huffed again and returned to reading. _I’ve found some remedy for your boredom,_ Seb continued. Jim ignored him. The blond sighed heavily, _I’m sorry for calling you a child, Jim, but it was really annoying. Come down, please, I have something for you._

James sighed, but closed his book and climbed down the ladder. He looked at Sebastian expectantly.

‘So? What do you have for me?’ he asked.

 _Go and see for yourself. It’s in the living room_. Jim made his ‘I’m-bored-to-death’ face, but Seb knew that he was a bit intrigued. With his arms crossed on his chest, the smaller man headed to the living room; Seb followed him without a word.

The living room was filled with orange glow of fire cracking happily in the fireplace. The cushions from the couch were laid on the floor in front of the fireplace and so was Sebastian’s old chessboard, all set and ready for a game. A big bowl of caramel popcorn was standing on the coffee table, waiting for them.

‘I didn’t hear you making popcorn,’ Jim sounded unimpressed.

 _You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to-_ Seb rolled his eyes.

‘No, no, no,’ James shook his head quickly, grabbed Sebastian’s hand and pulled him closer to the fireplace, ‘Let’s eat popcorn and play chess.’

Seb laughed, flopping on the soft pillow. Jim put the bowl next to him and sat on the pillow.

‘So,’ he mumbled, his mouth full of caramel popcorn, ‘Black or white?’


End file.
